As Always
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Rencana ulang tahunnya berantakan karena penculik sialan! [Untuk #2ndEveFFA] [Chuuya B-day Fic!]


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**As always**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Chuuya berusaha menendang tulang kering pria itu saat ujung roknya diangkat, sayang tidak kena. Untuk kesekian kalinya pria itu bisa mundur dan menghindar.

"Berengsek, jauhkan tanganmu dariku!"

Dari belakangnya pria itu mengangkat dagu Chuuya paksa, membuat Chuuya mendongak, menatap seringai senang pria itu dari bawah, sialnya lagi pangkal bagian belakang lehernya membentur sisi atas sandaran kursi tempat ia terikat. Sakit dan nyerinya benar-benar membakar amarah Chuuya. "Kau cantik, kalau saja mulutmu berhenti mengatakan kata-kata kasar."

"Perduli setan! Cuih!" pelaku yang sejak tadi terus mengganggunya itu mudur setelah Chuuya berhasil meludah di wajahnya. "Rasakan itu, sialan!"

Di ruang luas ini hanya ada dirinya dan pria itu. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Chuuya terjebak pada posisi ini. Pria bernama Dazai yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak pernah bosan mengganggu ketenangan hidup Chuuya, tidak penah bosan merusak rencana kencan yang sudah susah payah Chuuya siapkan.

"Kudengar, kali ini kau ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasihmu di pemandian air panas." Pria itu berjalan memutari Chuuya setelah membersihkan air ludah yang tadi Chuuya semburkan ke mukanya. Masih dengan sikap santainya, dia tersenyum mengejek.

Chuuya paling benci hal itu. Saat Dazai tersenyum dengan seringai yang seolah-olah sedang mengejeknya. Sunguh, kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak sedang diikat paksa di belakang tubuh, tangannya mungkin sudah menjatuhkan bogem di wajah kurang ajar pria itu. Kalau bisa malah Chuuya ingin membuat pria itu kehilangan kesadaran—begitu akan jadi lebih mudah baginya.

"Cepat lepaskan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu!"

Pria itu berhenti di depan Chuuya, sekitar tiga langkah, di jarak yang tidak bisa Chuuya raih walau dengan kakinya. "Akan aku lepaskan kalau kau mau tidur denganku lagi malam ini."

"Hah? Mana sudi aku tidur dengan makhluk bar-bar sepertimu lagi!"

"Ayolah, Chuuya. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun, dan kau tidak pernah membiarkan aku sekalipun untuk menyentuhmu lagi. Padahal aku dan kekasihmu juga tidak berbeda jauhkan?"

Sekali lagi Chuuya meludah. Kali ini jatuh tidak jauh dari kaki pria itu. "Tidak akan! Dan cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Aku mencintaimu juga, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan cintamu! Lepas, kubilang!"

Pria itu kembali ke belakangnya, Chuuya pikir ikatannya akan benar-benar dilepas, tapi pikiran itu hilang sudah saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan pria itu meraba dadanya dari belakang. Jelas Chuuya memberontak, kursi tempat dirinya terikat itu bergerak saat Chuuya mencoba untuk lepas dari pelecehan pria itu.

"Tenanglah, kau bisa jatuh nanti." Bisik pria itu.

"Bengsek, jauhkan tanganmu dariku!"

Diabaikan. Titah Chuuya hanya ditertawakan, diejek dengan sumringah di wajah pria itu. Dengan kekuatannya pria itu menahan guncangan bangku ketika Chuuya berusaha untuk lepas, kedua tangannya tetap pada posisi di dada, meremas gemas bagian itu, dan kini bahkan sudah mulai kurang ajar dengan melepas dua kancing teratasnya.

"Kau manis sekali, Chuuya." Jari-jarinya mulai turun, meraba perutnya, pahanya dan kemudian menarik kedua kakinya untuk terbuka. Dia membuat Chuuya mengerang sakit karena pangkal paha yang tiba-tiba saja tertarik. "Tolong diam sebentar, kalau tidak kau bisa jatuh."

Dengan gerakan cepat pria itu bisa memanfaatkan waktu saat Chuuya masih kesakitan untuk mengikat kedua kaki Chuuya pada kaki-kaki bangku.

"Dengan begini aku bisa mendekat padamu dari depan." Chuuya benci ini, kondisi ini memang sering terjadi, sejak tiga tahun lalu ia terlibat dengan pria ini, sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali pria ini menculiknya, menguncinya di sebuah ruangan hotel mewah. Caranya juga selalu sama—mencampur makanan atau minuman Chuuya dengan obat tidur, tidak pernah berubah, yang berbeda adalah perlakuan yang Chuuya dapat setelah Chuuya terbangun, dan perlakuan itu yang Chuuya benci.

Sekali laki, dagu Chuuya diangkat paksa, kali ini Chuuya tidak bisa meludah karena kedua pipinya di tekan kuat. "Aku benar-benar iri dengan kekasihmu, dia bisa bebas menciummu, melumat puas bibir tipis ini." Satu jari pria itu yang bergerak mengusap bibir bawahnya berhasil Chuuya gigit.

Chuuya berhasil membuat pria itu kembali mundur menjauh darinya sambil mengaduh. Tapi ekspresi senang yang pria itu tunjukan benar-benar membuat Chuuya naik darah, tidak bisa bernapas lega barang sebantar.

"Hentikan ini, kau akan menyesal nanti."

"Bukan aku yang akan menyesal, tapi kekasihmu, Chuuya." Pipinya dielus lembut. Pria itu kembali berdiri di hadapannya. "Lagi pula, kalau tidak seperti ini kau tidak akan pernah mau aku sentuh, kan?"

"Siapa juga yang mau disentuh oleh bajingan sepertimu!"

"Tapi kalau begitu namanya tidak adil. Aku juga mencitaimu, sama seperti kekasihmu itu, aku juga punya hasrat untuk memilikimu, menyentuhmu dan memelukmu." Satu tangan pria itu menyusup masuk ke dalam baju yang tadi dua kancing teratasnya sudah dibuka. Dia mengabaikan omelan Chuuya yang terus memintanya berhenti, sebaliknya pria itu justru terkekeh senang.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, biarkan aku memberikanmu hadiah juga, Chuuya." Satu ciuman lengkap dengan lidah dipaksakan pria itu pada Chuuya. Membungkam mulut Chuuya untuk beberapa saat ke depan. "Biarkan aku bersama denganmu malam ini."

Chuuya memandang benci pada pria itu. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini terus akan sangat berbahaya, secepatnya Chuuya harus membuat pria itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Tapi dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat seperti ini, Chuuya sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

Lagi, pria itu mengangkat rok Chuuya, kali ini Chuuya tidak bisa memberontak. Berteriak saja tidak bisa, bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan ciuman lain. Kancing-kancing bajunya sudah sepenuhnya lepas, menampilkan tubuhnya dan bra hitam. Satu tangan pria itu mengusap senang paha Chuuya, tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang Chuuya, tapi beruntung, di saat yang sama sebuah ide masuk ke kepala Chuuya.

Ketika jeda ciumannya, Chuuya segera menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kepalanya sedikit ia jauhkan, kemudian dengan keyakinan penuh Chuuya benturkan kepalanya pada wajah pria itu. Pria itu otomatis terjungkal jatuh. Hidungnya berdarah, dia kesakitan, tapi sialnya dia masih belum kehilangan kesadarannya juga.

"Chuuya, kau ini benar-benar, ya." Bulu kuduk Chuuya bergidik ngeri saat pria itu menggeram kesal. Tapi Chuuya tahu sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi sampai pria itu terpancing amarahnya, akan lebih mudah bagi Chuuya untuk membuat pria itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekuat tenaga Chuuya menggerakan kursi yang terikat padanya, berusaha untuk menjatuhkan diri sendiri, cara ini pernah berhasil sekali, dan Chuuya pikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mempraktikannya lagi.

"Kau akan jatuh dan terluka kalau terus bergerak seperti itu."

"Biarkan! Aku lebih baik mati dari pada tidur denganmu lagi!"

Terus, Chuuya terus bergerak, berusaha untuk menjatuhkan diri, dan benar seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, sesaat sebelum ia terjatuh pria itu berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Tapi yang terjadi justru mereka sama-sama terjatuh. Tangan Chuuya yang terikat di belakang mendapat imbas paling menyakitkan walau sempat ditahan oleh pria itu, belum lagi punggungnya dan kepalanya. Rasanya sekujur tubuh Chuuya sakit bukan main.

Melihat pria itu yang ikut terjatuh dan membenturkan kepalanya di lantai demi menyelamatkan Chuuya sudah cukup melegakan hati. Dengan begini pria itu akan tidak sadarkan diri sebentar karena terkejut tadi.

"Oi, Dazai! Bangun dan bantu aku, cepat!"

Tidak ada respon. Sekali lagi Chuuya menghela napas lega. Malam ini, untuk kesekian kalinya Chuuya selamat dari pelecehan pria itu.

Sial memang kalau diingat, padahal ia dan kekasihnya sudah membuat rencana untuk menghabiskan dua hari di pemandian air panas sebagai perayaan ulang tahun Chuuya tahun ini, tapi pria itu justru muncul dan merusak semua rencana Chuuya. Sudah begitu pria itu sembarangan memilih hotel dan lagi-lagi mengikat Chuuya seenaknya.

"..hah, dia pasti belum membatalkan resevasi di pemandiannya. Aku tidak mau membayar penuh untuk kamar yang tidak aku gunakan." Chuuya mengeluh. Tubuhnya masih kaku, terbaring dengan posisi aneh di lantai, ingin bergerak ke samping untuk membebankan tangannya yang terjepit, tapi kalau kalau begitu akan lebih sakit lagi untuk satu lengannya yang terjepit nanti. Niat itu ia batalkan.

"Oi! Posisi ini menyakitkan." Terlebih roknya yang jatuh terbuka, mengekspos bebas paha mulus dan celana dalamnya. Baju yang terbuka dan menyisakan bra saja. Kalau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi Chuuya bisa masuk angin. "Cepat bangun!"

Berulang kali Chuuya memanggil nama orang yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di sampingnya, berusaha membangunkan, dan meminta tolong. Mengeluhkan posisinya yang benar-benar tidak enak ini.

Mungkin ada sekitar dua menit Chuuya meronta tidak jelas sampai akhirnya sosok di sampingnya menunjukan ciri-ciri sadar.

"Dazai!" Chuuya memanggil. "Bantu aku."

Yang di panggil mengeluh sakit kepala, tapi setelah sadar dengan posisi aneh Chuuya langsung buru-buru membangunkan kursi tempat Chuuya terikat. "Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ... ah, aku? Apa aku yang melakukannya?"

Semua ikatan tali yang mengunci gerakan Chuuya langsung di lepaskan. Chuuya bebas, dan akhirnya bisa lepas dari kursi penyiksaan tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kali ini aku sudah benar-benar keterlaluan? ..ah, tanganmu memar, ada bekas ikatan tali juga di pergelangan tanganmu."

Setelah membenahi penampilannya, Chuuya mendekat, mengusap lembut pipi orang yang baru saja membebaskannya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak kenapa-napa." Kemudian menghadiahkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir untuk menyemangati dia yang merasa bersalah itu.

"Maafkan aku, kau selalu terluka dan menderita karenaku. Padahal ... padahal hari ini ulang tahunmu, maafkan aku, Chuuya."

"Tidak masalah." Chuuya memeluknya. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan disana. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi tadi, bisa memeluk Dazai seperti ini adalah sebuah hadiah. Ia butuh untuk mengembalikan rasa nyamannya.

Ini mantra yang sama yang selalu Chuuya gunakan setiap kali berada di posisi ini. "Yang melukai aku tadi bukan dirimu, tapi pria itu. Tenang saja."

Merepotkan memang, tapi Chuuya terlanjur mencintai Dazai Osamu. Ketika semua orang di sekitar mereka terus meminta Chuuya berhenti berhubungan dengan Dazai, Chuuya tidak bisa diam saja, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang merasakan seberapa menyenangkannya memiliki kekasih seperti Dazai Osamu ini.

"Sekarang biarkan aku bertemu dengan kekasihku." Chuuya membisikkan itu setelah menarik tangan Dazai untuk ikut duduk di sisi ranjang yang ada di dalam sana. Tidak butuh waktu lama, setalah orang di sampingnya mengangguk, sempat ada jeda yang diisi oleh kesunyian. Orang di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja jatuh terbaring.

Ketika mata orang itu terbuka, "..kau mencariku, Chuuya?" Nada suara, senyum jahil, dan sorot mata khas milik kekasihnya menyambut. Chuuya langsung ikut menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh sang kekasih. Memeluk manja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chuuya mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih terpendam di dada sang kekasih. "Maaf, padahal ini hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi pasti menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan kami bertiga dalam satu hari." Kali ini Chuuya menggeleng.

Kekasihnya itu membalas pelukan Chuuya. Perlahan tapi pasti rok yang baru beberapa saat lalu posisinya ia benahi sudah di kacaukan lagi. Tangan kekasihnya juga langsung meraba naik, melepas pengait bra yang ada di punggungnya. Satu ciuman lembut dan panjang menjadi tahap selanjutnya, tapi di tengah kegiatan itu Chuuya ingat sesuatu. "Oh, cepat hubungi pemandian air panasnya, dan batalkan reservasi kita." Chuuya mengingtakan. "Malam ini kita tidur di sini, kan?"

Dazai mengangguk, merogo sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi penginapan yang sudah mereka pesan sejak seminggu lalu demi malam ini. Membatalkan di detik-detik terakhir mereka dan mengubah rencana karena pria itu sudah biasa terjadi, jadi Chuuya tidak begitu mengambil pusing. Justru karena ada dua kesadaran lain dalam diri Dazai, rasanya Chuuya jadi tidak pernah bisa bosan dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Sebagai gantinya kau ingin kita kemana besok?" Dazai menyibak rambutnya, mengelus pipinya lembut dan meninggalkan satu kecupan di dahi Chuuya.

"Di sini saja. Badanku sakit semua. Aku mau tidur."

"Haha, baiklah."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**07/04/2019 19:29**

**DI DEDIKASI UNTUK **

**synstropezia **

**dan **

**#2ndEveFFA**

Ini draf pertama yang selesai, maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi, nanti kalau draf lain selesai aku kabarin. Barang kali ada yang sesuai ekspetasi.

**SEKALIAN**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHUUYA!**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
